


We are stronger than them

by socopotactico



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: When Noah finds Kurt in tears, they won’t ever have to fight on their own anymore.





	We are stronger than them

Whole story’s in Kurt’s POV

I’ve gotten used to feeling like this. Like I was nothing, a failure. People used me as a punching bag for their very own feelings forgetting I have feelings too. Or maybe they just didn’t care. I’ve been told that crying is weakness, but what else can I do when being strong isn’t an option?

Let me take you back to the start, no one needs to hear every detail of what I’ve been told that day. No one deserves to ever be told such things. Even if you know that it’s not personal, they are bullies, bad people who would do that to anyone, it still hurts. Because out of everyone, it happens to be you.

That day, as I was preparing for the glee club, pushing my binders in my lockers, a few guys came by. Taller than me, stronger than me and I knew they weren’t here to make friends. They formed a circle around me and made sure I couldn’t get away, the words they said were unspeakable and heartbreaking.

When I watched them disappear one by one through the heavy doors leading outside, I knew at least they wouldn’t haunt me anymore for this day. But then again, I wouldn’t be safe until they were gone for good. There was 4 of them, their leader was Dave Karofsky and the rest of them were basically his minions. They would do whatever he said as long as they get to hurt people.

I’ve been bullied a lot before, but they were by far the worst ones. It’s like they made their mission to make me feel miserable, and even though I knew I shouldn’t let them win, it broke me and there was no way of hiding it anymore.

I didn’t have to worry about them, but there were still hundreds of people walking through the halls of McKenly High, waiting for me to break down crying for their entertainment.

I needed to find a place where I would be safe, so that’s how I got to the football team’s locker room. There was no practice on Tuesday, so the players were all gone. The room was empty and even if the smell was unbearable it was better than nothing. No one would notice me, so I planned on waiting there until I had the strength to get out.

Glee club was one of my escapes from all of this, but I couldn’t go. Tears were about to burst out of my eyes as fear was taking over me. I’ve never felt weaker before that moment. I knew when my dad would come pick me up and I’d tell him all of this, he would understand and do something, but it’s never going to make a difference. It never did before, I needed to get out of this school. I thought there was no other way I could stop the bullying from getting worse.

As I was sitting on a bench, face in my hands, tears falling through my shaking fingers, I couldn’t even hear the sound of the bell ringing. I just realized everyone was gone outside that room. The halls were empty but I couldn’t get out, I still had to wait another hour until my dad would pick me up.

I tried to text him but my phone was dead, I was stuck here. Any other day, I would have asked Rachel to use her phone but I didn’t even have to courage to walk in a room full of my friends. Most people in the glee club I could consider close friends. I can’t keep count of how many times I’ve cried on Mercedes’s shoulder but I couldn’t let some of the guys see me like this.

I remember vividly how Puckerman used to bully me. He’s never been that bad, he was the only one that ever spared my new coat from a dumpster dive. I don’t think he’s ever really wanted to hurt me and he’s been so nice to me recently, I didn’t want to ruin whatever we had going on.

Things were all about to change as I heard a door opening. I froze a few seconds as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Eyes filled with tears I couldn’t see clearly, but I recognized him. Out of everyone, Noah Puckerman was the one standing right in front of me. I wiped my tears away and tried to get my breathing back to normal. I only managed to stop the waterfalls for a short period of time as he said to me;

“Mr. Shue sent me to make sure you were ok. It’s not like you to miss glee, he figured something must be up.”

“I am fine.”  
I managed to get out, my voice weak and shaky. I could see in his eyes he was worried about me, but why? It’s not like we were really close, why would he care? I kept asking myself those same questions.

“You don’t look fine to me. Can you tell me what’s going on?”  
He sat down next to me, placing his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer as I couldn’t let any words out but those few before breaking down again;

“I can’t stand this anymore, Noah.”  
I still felt hurt, but knowing he was with me and I didn’t have to go through this alone again, it made it a little better.

“What can’t you stand? You can tell me if you want to. I’m here for you.”

“It’s Karofsky. Him and his friends. I can’t stand being bullied like this anymore.”  
I said out of breath as he was hanging on to every words.

“I don’t feel safe anymore.”  
Tears were running down my cheeks but he wiped them off with the sleeve of his shirt.

“You are safe, with me. I’ll find a way to make sure you’re never hurt again. You don’t deserve any of this.”  
He seemed to care so much, I had so many questions but mostly, why? I didn’t have the strength to ask him, I just felt so grateful he was around to help me feel better.

I remember crying in his arms for an eternity, yet he never pulled away, never gave any signs he’d rather be somewhere else, he just held me close and made sure I knew I was safe. I am eternally greatful for this moment, not only did I not feel so alone anymore, I felt like he wanted to be here, like he wasn’t with me just because Mr. Shue asked him to. He was being genuinely nice.

When the tears stopped and I finally was able to place a word, I looked into his eyes and asked;

“Why are you doing this?”

He froze for a second, grabbed my hand and after taking a deep breath, he finally answered my question.

“I care about you way more than I like to show.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”  
I asked running a hand through my messy hair while the other was still in his.

“It means I think you’re an incredible, funny, beautiful person, Kurt. Even with wet eyes and a red nose, you are still perfect to me.”

“Don’t do this, please. I don’t want to get hurt.”  
I said pulling my hand away but he quickly grabbed it back, looking deep in my eyes.

“That’s why I am here. I won’t ever let you get hurt again. If anyone tries to get to you, they’ll have to go through me first, because I am not letting you go through this on your own.”

I knew that I could believe every word he told me, he was for real. He genuinely cared about me and I started to change my opinion on him. Maybe if before labelling him as a bully I’d have given him a chance, I would have discovered how amazing he truly was before.

Lost through my thoughts I haven’t said a word, he gave my hand a little squeeze before saying;

“I don’t care how long it will take, I’ll wait for you. I love you and I know in the end you’ll be worth it.”

“Noah, I love you too, so much, but I need you to promise me one thing. One promise and I’ll be yours.”

“Anything.”  
His eyes widen, his back straightened and he was hanging on my lips waiting for me to say something.

“You won’t turn your back on me. You won’t run away from this. I want you to stay with me through it all. Fight with me until all the battles are won, and when I get hurt, you stay with me knowing I will do the same for you.”

He smiled, holding my hand even tighter as he finally said;

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

From that moment on, no one ever messed with me again, because they knew I wasn’t alone. Together we were stronger than all of them.


End file.
